


Scary Movies

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Dillon/Ziggy Grover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Scary Movies

Based on a prompt online.

The group of rangers sat down with popcorn, ready for a night of movies. Scott popped the first one in the player and started it up.

Dillon and Ziggy sat next to each other, sharing the same bowl of popcorn. 

Throughout the night, Dillon noticed Ziggy getting closer and closer. Finally, when there was a jumpscare, Ziggy held onto the other ranger tightly.

“We’re rangers you know. We could beat them all up,” Dillon whispered.

“I know..” Ziggy pulled away looking embarrassed.

Dillon pulled him back, “Don’t worry, Zig. I’ll protect you.”

Ziggy cuddled up to Dillon’s side as they continued to watch the movies, Dillon’s arm draped around Ziggy’s shoulders, and the popcorn bowl now empty on the floor.


End file.
